


in our idle town

by sadiesviolets



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: :((, Angst, DOMT HATE ME OKAY I LOVE LESBIANS, ELMAX RUNAWAY AU, F/F, Fluff, I Write Tragedies Not Sins, IM SO EXCITED !, Mutual Pining, Runaway AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, no smut though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiesviolets/pseuds/sadiesviolets
Summary: there was never a day that went by when max mayfield didn’t think about running away.‘n’ there was never a day that passed when jane hopper didn’t think about what max mayfield’s lips would taste like.





	1. profound bond

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! my first elmax au, hope y’all enjoy it!! please don’t hate me okay :( love y’all mwah <3

Jane knew what she was doing wasn't normal. Not only did she have super duper telekinetic powers, but she's now finding herself questioning the things she knew. 

"Ya alright, El?" Mike asks on a warm summers day, it's boiling hot 'n' everyone's either wearing shorts that ride up all the way to their asses or copious amounts of sunscreen.

She hates when Mike uses that nickname, she shrugs, "I'm not sure."

He tilts his head, "Not sure?"

"Just...divergent." She remembers that it was one of Jim's many words he had told her in his kind words.

"The f- different? Why?" Mike's always so nosy, he doesn't mean it whatsoever but, he's protective. It's out of mere curiosity. Although, doesn't just feel like that towards Jane.

She shrugs once again, feelin' droopy and frustrated, "I don't know, Michael."

Mike is taken aback, Jane has never used his full 'n' proper name.

"El," Mike starts, but is interrupted by Jane.

"You know what Mike, you're a real," she tries to remember a profanity that Lucas had taught her, "fucktard!"

Mike hesitates, yet rolls his eyes sourly, "Go! Leave! Doesn't fuckin' matter anyway." 

Jane stands up, pulls up her socks, and flips him the bird, before walking to the arcade, to meet the one person who understands her the most when nobody does.

* * *

Max sighs frustratingly, movin' her fingers around the joystick of the Pac-Man arcade game, before losin'. 

"Fuckin' piece of trash!" She yells loudly, causin' everyone in the arcade to jump and make appalled expressions.

The door opens, and her favorite curly haired girl comes walkin' in, with her dungarees 'n' all.

Max turns around to see the sight of her, and softly grins. "Hey El," Max says, and if you ask Jane, she's the only one she really enjoy sayin' her overused nickname.

Jane gently waves her left hand, the one that has pretty pink nail varnish, from her and her step-brother Will's lil sleepover. She enjoys his company.

"Hey, Max. What's goin' on?" She walks over the the Pac-Man game, slowly smiling with that famous charm of hers.

Max rests her arm on the machine, like a girl tryna impress her schoolgirl crush. Cool 'n' suave, Maxine, cool 'n' suave, she repeats to herself like a silly lil mantra. "Just playin' Pac-Man, y'know, the usual.

Jane nods, her smile never faltering, "Why aren't you with Lucas?" Max 'n' Lucas haven't been doin' very well, since the infamous 'Spin The Bottle Debacle' as Will so fondly put it. 

Max gulps in response, "We're takin' a break. He's too preoccupied with Dustin, after y'know," Jane nods.

She decides it's time to change the ever so awkward subject, seein' as she doesn't really seem too fond of talkin' about her boyfriend kissin' his best friend.

"Why aren't you with Mike? Weren't you two gonna like, bone or some shit?" She rolls her eyes, somethin' Jane can't quite decifer why.

"Well, we got into a fight," she says quietly, walkin' away, presumin' Max is followin' her. And she very well is.

She sits down on the chair near the entrance, "It wasn't very good," she admits sadly.

Max tilts her head curiously, "How so? I mean, what happened? You guys are like... Buttercup 'n' fuckin' Westley." She doesn't know why but she makes the reference, which makes Jane smile, she knows her well.

Jane scoffs, "As if. They're way too perfect for me 'n' Mike. But anyway, I told him I felt different."

Now Max is just intrigued, what would make Eleven, the telekinetic girl of all things, feel different? She thinks to herself.

She tests her hand on Jane's dungaree strap sympathetically, "What's makin' you feel different, Jane?"

The usage of her first given name and Max's soft hand restin' on her shoulder makes her gulp. "I-I don't, I can't... f-fathom what it is."

Max's face turns soft, "C'mon, let's get you home, eh? I mean, nothin' makes me feel more safe 'n' at home than Joyce Byers's hot coco, right?"

Jane grins and nods her head, her curls bobbin' up and down, and Max can't unravel the reason why it makes her heart skip a beat, but it does. "I'd like that very much, thank you Max."

Max stands up and holds out her hand and winks and says in her ever so posh British impression, "'Tis my pleasure, m'lady," and Jane giggles, 'n' Max mentally fist bumps in the air, John Bender style.

* * *

When they open the door to the Byers-Hopper household, a sweet smelling waft of cookies shifts through the air.

"Mmm, hi Joyce," Max says, takin' off her denim jacket and puttin' it on the coat rack, followin' Jane into the kitchen. 

"Oh Max, hi hon! You too Jane, what are you two crazy kids up to?" Joyce says, which makes Jane chuckle.

"Nothin' really, we're just comin' back from the arcade," she says sitting down, pattin' the chair beside her for Max to sit down, and she does.

"Well that's nice, I thought you were hangin' out with Mike?" Joyce says, her voice fulla confusion, and strained, just as it had been when her own son went missin'.

Max turns to look at Jane and raises an eyebrow, "We got into a fight, a real bad one," she says bluntly.

"Oh no, that's never good, huh? What was it about?" She says in response, while she's takin' out the soon-to-be angelic tastin' cookies. 

Jane shrugs and sighs heavily, "Uhm.. I told him I didn't feel well," she lies. And Max knows she does. 'Cause Max has been so close with her that she knows she licks her pretty lips 'n' then bites it.

Joyce places the batch of heavenly smellin' cookies down on the table fulla Will's drawings. "Too unwell for my cookies?"

Max chuckles, and Jane giggles and slowly shakes her head, her curls movin' along with her, "Nope. Way too hungry."

Joyce laughs, "Dig in! I needa get goin' I have to cover for someone so you two girls don't into any trouble, 'kay?"

"Alrighty," Max says, Jane just nods.

When Joyce leaves, there's an awkward silence, Max can't stand it.

"Why'd ya lie?" She says, placin' her calloused hand on Jane's shruggin' shoulder, tiltin' her head a lil.

She looks down in return, her face sorrowful. "I dunno, I think I might be different." 

Max chuckles softly, "That's not really sayin' much, is it? Why do you feel different?"

She mumbles somethin' incoherent under her breath, "What was that, El?" Max says, her voice sugarcoated with softness, her usual tone towards the telekinetic girl. 

Jane swallows, and feels a lump in her throat, "I think.. I think, I think I might be.. be a q-qu-quee-"

"Queer?" Max interrupts her, her hand squeezin' her friend's shoulder blade.

"I think so, b-but I like boys too.. I like anyone and everyone, I don't care I just feel... different around this one girl."

Max raises her eyebrows, but doesn't question it. "Well in my mind, that's okay. We know Will... he's like you too! He likes, uh, he likes boys... And L-Lucas... and, and D-Dustin.” 

Jane scoffs in response, feelin' as sassy as ever, "And Mike," she sadly admits, noddin' her head.

Max laughs, "He does. And I'm sorry, y'know."

Jane waves her hand dismissively, "'S alright. I knew. I think I have always known, and just... let it pass," she laughs. It's peculiar how she finds somethin' so heartbreakin' funny, but she does. Just as she found out that her father died.

She shrugs at her words, "I know how ya feel. I think, I think Lucas likes me but.. he likes Dustin too, y'know?"

"They do.. they have a more," she thinks of a new word she was told by her adoptive father, "profound bond." She settles with profound, since it's so fittin' for Lucas and Dustin's relationship status. 

Max shoves a warm cookie in her mouth before bangin' her head on the table two times, 'n' groans. "I just feel so fuckin' stupid! You know?"

Jane hesitates, but rubs Max's back, softly and tenderly. "You're. Not. Stupid," she says sternly.

She scoffs, "Sure, I'm not," she says sarcastically, "I'm the dumbest fuck to ever walk the planet."

"Well, it's not just your fault. I guess it was Lucas' as well, because, uh, he fell... he fell in love with him?" Jane says, 'n' immediately regrets her choice of words.

They don't usually discuss the topic of love, seein' as they've never been certain either of them loved their boyfriends. They’re more certain that they love each other.

Max starts to shake 'n' tremble, and Jane realises she's cryin'.

"Max, it's alright, you're okay? You're okay?" She says, unsure. Max sobs 'n' it's muffled 'n' it's painful, comin' from someone who's had such a tough childhood. 

Jane rubs her back soothingly, calmly and shushing her, her voice laced with kindness. Somethin' she's been so recently known for.

"He's stupid to not be in love with you, you know? M-maybe.. I don't... I mean if I was a boy.. maybe I.." she trails off, not knowin' where to stop the puddle of words poolin' from her mouth.

This causes Max to raise her red head from the table, "If you were a guy you'd what?"

"Uh..uhm, w-well," she wants to continue to speak but she's so rudely interrupted by the door opening, revealin' the whole gang.

"Hey guys!" Dustin says cheerfully, smilin' his infamous Dustin grin, full of the Henderson charm.

"Are you alright?" Will says next, standin' behind Dustin.

Max shakes her head, but doesn’t speak a word. She’s too nervous, too achingly tired.

Next comes in Mike and Lucas, arguin’ about what they should see in the cinema, but their bickering stops as soon as both oblivious boys see Max cryin’ in Jane’s shoulders.

Lucas walks over, concern fillin’ his kind face, “Hey, Max are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

She doesn’t respond. It’s quiet for quite a few minutes. They all look at each other, both sympathetically and curious. Max never cried, ‘n’ when she does it’s like a flood.

“I’m gonna... go with Mike ‘cause we.. we have a thing, t-to do,” Will splutters, slowly backin’ out of the room, Mike so stubbornly follows, like a chick followin’ its momma duck.

Jane rolls her pretty brown eyes hard, she loves her step-brother, and she loves Mike too, but subtlety will never be their strong suit.

* * *

Max and Jane find themselves outside, sittin’ on the porch.

Max is smokin’ a cigarette she stole from her step-brother’s room, she looks like a picture perfect protagonist in a romance. Red hair ‘n’ all. 

It’s quite, ‘n’ the air is crisp, and they’re both relaxed.

“You’re like Anne of Green Gables,” Jane says, her voice all sweet ‘n’ kind, like a silk bar of chocolate your momma only lets you open on weekends.

Max giggles, her noise goes all scrunch ‘n’ the freckles on her cheek light up, and her eyes are illuminated.

“Really? Lil ol’ me?” She laughs again, filled with utter love for the girl sittin’ in front of her. 

Jane nods, gigglin’ too, “You do! Not only because of your hair but because of your kindness and.. your beauty,” she says sternly, her voice never faltering.

Max scoffs, “That’s incorrect, totally ridiculous!” 

Jane just rolls her eyes fondly in response, not bothered to argue with her. Her body’s already achin’ enough as it is.

“Do you ever think about runnin’ away?” Max says after blowin’ the smoke outta her mouth.

Jane nods and whispers so quietly Max is surprised she hears her, “All the time.” 

“Me too,” she continues, “I have an idea.”

Jane turns to her, her head fillin’ with so many questions, “What is it?”

 

 


	2. splittin’ milkshakes ‘n’ hairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “so, what’s the main plan?” jane asks as she raises an eyebrow while sippin’ the chocolate milkshake in such an adorable manner than max is surprised her heart is still attached to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning !!! use of the d word n domestic violence ahead n i changed the warnings :( i’m sorry !

“What if we ran away?” Max says, her voice never falterin’ nor filled with dishonesty.

“Wh-what?” Jane replies, she doesn’t believe what just came outta the redhead’s pretty mouth. 

“You heard me, El,” Max scoffs, turnin’ her head to look at the clear sky.

Jane moves an inch closer to Max and rests her head on her shoulder, “You think we could do it?” 

Max’s face turns a pretty crimson red very quickly, like a strawberry milkshake you share with your lover on a Friday, “Yes. I mean, I could get money, ‘n’ since I gotta job at the record store. ‘N’ I could steal Billy’s car.”

“You know how to drive?” Jane asks, her voice intrigued ‘n’ curious yet small ‘n’ wavering. 

Max giggles slightly, “You’d very surprised the shit I can pull off, babe.”

Jane laughs in return, ‘n’ looks up from Max’s shoulder, her face laced with confusion, “Babe? What’s that?” 

Max coughs, clearly not havin’ an explanation towards the incredibly affectionate nickname she used, “It’s like a... itsa lil nickname for ya? D’you like it?” 

Jane nods and her face not only turns pink but her pretty lil smile grows even wider, an effervescent wave of bliss,“I love it.” 

Max giggles in pure delight, her stomach fillin’ with those butterflies once again, the pretty blue kind you’d find in a field of pretty flowers, “So you’ll come with me?” 

Jane goes all quiet again, an uncomfortable pang of silence, before quietly replyin’, “Yes. Wh-where will we go?” 

Max has an answer, she always does. ‘N’ for this particular question, she knew she would find her way back home. 

“California,” she replies proudly ‘n’ clear as she puts her stinky cigarette out. 

Janes eyes widen, “California? Ain’t that like, two thousand miles?” 

Max shrugs nonchalantly, “We’ll be okay. We gotta car, money and a place to stay.” 

“We do?” Jane asks, as brows furrowin’ in complete and utter confusion. 

Max nods firmly, “Indeed we do, my dad’s house.” 

Jane smiles, as soft and sweet as cotton candy from a carnival, “Really? Have you seen him since... since y’know...”

“Nah,” she shakes her head ever so sadly, “I miss him. A lot.” 

Jane rubs her friends arm comfortingly, so gentle and lovin’ Max feels ethereal, “I’m sorry you don’t get to see him. I’m sure he’s as lovely as you.” 

This makes Max chuckle, “He was. Before my mom and my... Neil ‘n’ Billy.” 

Jane kisses her cheek gently and kindly, makin’ Max’s freckled cheeks turn pink. “You don’t deserve that, honey.” 

Max chuckles once again ‘n’ wipes a tear she didn’t know would shed, “Thank you Jane, you’re the sweetest person I know.” 

* * *

When Max gets home, she finds her mother washin’ the dishes and her stepfather smokin’ a cigarette. 

“Mom, do you have dad’s number?” She asks, her voice never falterin’ nor shakin’. 

The complete shock of askin’ a simple question causes her mother to drop a plate in the sink, ‘n’ her stepfather to stop what he’s doin’. 

“What?” Neil asks, puttin’ out his cigarette on the table.

“Maxine, are you outta your goddamn mind?” Her mother yells, her voice strained ‘n’ tired. 

Max’s response to her mother’s harsh words is a simple shrug ‘n’ a, “I s’pose so, mom.” 

Neil throws his cigarette at Max ‘n’ then gets up, “You dumb fuckin’ dyke. Of course she won’t give it to you, you little shit.” 

She holds in her tears, feelin’ as if she may as well implode. “She will. I haven’t talked to him in fucking four years, please mom.” 

Her mother audibly gulps, “Alright.” 

‘N’ just like that, Max’s home life got worse. 

Neil whacks her mother in the head harshly, makin’ her yelp in pain.

Max feels her chest get heavy, so improvises ‘n’ grabs a plate and smashes it against his head. If these was four years ago, she would’ve injected him with whatever the fuck was in the Byers’ house. 

He screams in pain and his head’s now bleedin’, her mother’s face is the most shock the freckled girl had ever seen. 

She pushes him out of the kitchen and locks the door, breathin’ terribly heavily while doin’ so. 

“Oh my God,” is all her mother can muster to say, as she pulls in her cryin’ daughter into a loving hug. 

“A-are you alright? Does it hurt?” She immediately says, as fast as lightnin’, when she pulls out of the hug. 

Her mother nods her head as she feels the painful ‘n’ purple bruise on her soft cheek, “I’m alright. I’ll be fine, do you want the number now?” 

Max frowns, her eyebrows crinklin’ like the first page of a book, “What— Mom, that doesn’t fuckin’ matter anymore,” she says in disbelief. 

“I know you’re runnin’ away, to California.” This causes Max to gulp audibly, her throat feelin’ as if it’s closin’ up from an allergic reaction. 

She looks down at the floor sadly, “How did you know that?” She mumbles.

Her mother shrugs in return, “I just had a feelin’ ‘s all. I’ll let you go. Be free, Maxine.” 

‘N’ this is the moment she realizes she’s ugly sobbin’, just like when she found out she was movin’ to a small town called Hawkins. “Thank you, I love you Mom.” 

* * * 

“I got it,” is all Max says to her  crush best friend the next mornin’. 

Jane frowns in response as she opens her locker, “Huh?” 

Max rolls her eyes fondly while her pink lips quirk up kinda into a lil smile, “My dad’s number. I got it.” 

“Why’d ya need your dad’s number?” Says a voice behind them both, that voice only belongin’ to the one ‘n’ only Dustin Henderson.

Max coughs, tryna seem nonchalant ‘n’ convincin’, “Uh well, ya see I needa ask if.. if he has baby pictures of me ‘cause El over here wanted to see ‘em.” 

Jane nods at her friends words unabashedly, her soft curls bobbin’ all around, “Yes. I wanted to see how cute baby Max is.” 

Dustin raises an eyebrow, “Ooookay? I don’t believe ya but... sure?” 

Now Jane’s the one rollin’ her pretty doe eyes, “Dustin, you gotta believe us. We’re tellin’ the truth!” 

He sighs in defeat, “Alrighty then, I’m aboutta catch up with... with Lucas, gotta go!” 

When he’s finally left, both girls let out a strong sigh. “Holy fuck,” is what Jane can faintly hear Max mutter. 

“After school can we... can we discuss the situation?” Jane asks quietly, totally ignorin’ the way her cheeks faintly bloom into a pretty pink. 

Little to Jane’s knowledge her cheeks turn a bright red too, “Yeah babe, of course. At yours though, ‘cause bad shit happened at my house last night ‘n’ I’m way too scared to go back after that shit.” 

Her face goes all sympathetic after she tells her that, “Of course, Max. My house is your house, you remember that.” 

She grins at Jane’s words, “Thanks, ‘n’ it means a whole lot. I....” she trails off, like a faraway walk in the woods, never mentionin’ what goes unsaid.

Jane nods while her lips curl into a bright‘n’ sunshiny smile, lettin’ the whole wide world now that it’s for Max ‘n’ Max only, “I gotta go, but I’ll see ya back home!” 

‘N’ before she knows it, Max is left to stand there, dumbfounded. 

* * *

Max is at the Byer-Hopper’s house now, threading her freckled hand through her hair so she doesn’t look like a hot mess seein’ her best friend. 

She knocks on the dark purple door, her knobbly fingers almost shakin’ half nervous ‘n’ half excitement. She just can’t wait to leave. 

Just as she expected, Will’s cheery face is the first thing she sees as she opens the door, “Hey Max! Are ya here for El, or.. or Lucas?” 

Max starts to stammer ‘n’ falter, “Uh.. well, y’see— I’m kinda here for all of ya but.. mostly El.” 

“Alrighty, come on in!” Max is almost taken aback. Will has always been the most lovely person, besides Jane of course. 

She walks into Will’s bedroom where Dustin and Lucas are pushing each other to their limits as they play against each other, gigglin’ along the way. 

On Will’s bed is Mike, readin’ an X-Men comic happily. 

And last but most definitely not least in poor ole Maxine’s heart, is Jane splayed out on the floor drawin’ a pretty picture of the sky. 

“Hey fuckwad,” comes Mike’s ever so bitter expression, but Max has learnt not to take it to heart. 

“Hardy har-har, hello to you too Michael,” she sits against the bed near to where Jane is drawin’. 

“Yo Max, whaddup babygirl?” Lucas says, clearly not payin’ attention to Max but rather havin’ it all on Dustin ‘n’ the game. Nevertheless, Max’s heart gets caught in her throat at the nickname. She doesn’t reply. 

Jane immediately stops what she’s doin’ as Lucas says that, placin’ her pencil down as lightly as a fluffy feather, “Hiya babe,” is all she says, but everythin’ she says makes all of Max want to kiss her and hold her ‘til the end of time. 

“Hiya hon, are you uh... able to talk alone?” She says in a quiet voice, her mouth tryin’ its best not to quirk up into a lil light smile. 

Jane nods softly, “O’ course,” she then raises her voice, “me ‘n’ Max are gonna go to the Mall, d’you guys want anythin’?” 

“Uh yeah, is equality too much to ask for?” Comes Dustin’s witty voice, causin’ Lucas to giggle, Mike ‘n’ Will to cackle, whereas both girls roll their eyes. 

“I’ve got like... thirty dollars guys,” Jane says as confusingly giggles. 

Max just grabs her arm gently and pushes her outta the ever so testosterone filled room. 

* * *

After arguin’ like an old married couple over who should pay, they decide to split a milkshake, the waiter raises an eyebrow but writes down the order nonetheless. 

“So, what’s the main plan?” Jane asks as she raises an eyebrow while sippin’ the chocolate milkshake in such an adorable manner than Max is surprised her heart is still attached to her chest. 

Max thinks for a moment before respondin’, “Well I’m gonna call my dad later, see if he can take us in for the time bein’. We could both get jobs ‘n’ then get a house together, maybe we’ll find someone... or not I mean, whatever.” 

‘N’ just like that, Jane unexpectedly chokes on her milkshake, “Someone?” 

Max’s eyes grow wider at her response, “Yeah like, a guy? Or.. yeah.” 

“Well, what if I want you,” Jane whispers quietly. 

Max leans closer in, “What?” 


	3. getaway car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el confesses to will, while max confides in an unlikely friend.

“Huh?” Max says, seemingly uneasily, her usually soft ‘n’ sweet voice, now turned confused in a whirlwind of unexpected emotions. 

Jane brushes it off, quickly replyin’ with a shrug to throw Max off, “Nothin’. I said, what if I want a fuckin’ shoe,” she rolls her eyes. 

That was the thing about her, if someone lied to her, she got pissed off easily, somethin’ everyone who met her knew. 

Max’s freckled cheeks turn red, but for all the wrong reasons, “R-Right. Sorry,” she murmurs. 

Jane sighs softly, “Uhm. Continue, w-with the plan I mean.” 

Max coughs heavily, pretendin’ to choke on her tasty milkshake, only makin’ things worse, “Y-Yeah? Okay, s-sure! So uhm, should we... steal or borrow someone’s car? Someone we know?” 

Jane raises her eyebrow, “ _Mike’s_?” She says mischievously, ‘n’ if Max wasn’t into her before, she would he now. 

She nods in agreement, “Fuck yeah! Stick it to the man, ya know?” 

“‘Stick it to the man’? What does that mean, Max?” She tilts her head adorably at the redhead, makin’ butterflies fly around her stomach in a swirly twirly whirl. 

Max takes a sip from her straw, “Basically means, ‘fuck you, here’s my revenge’! What he deserves, lyin’ piece of—“ 

Jane places her hand on Max’s, “Max.. it’s okay, forget it! We’ll be outta this place soon, right?” 

“Right! Which day should we... today? No wait, tomorrow?” Max’s voice filled with hope, ‘cause boy she can’t wait to escape this burden of a town. 

Jane pretends to think for a second, makin’ Max stare at her lovingly, “Tomorrow! Will it be long?” 

“Pfft, prob’ly! But, we’ll be okay. We’ve got you, ‘n’ each other! There’s nothin’ to worry your pretty head ‘bout, okay babe?” Max says sweetly, like a slice of chocolate cake, her lips curlin’ into a smile. 

Jane’s cheeks flush, an’ if you held a marshmallow up to ‘em, it’d melt, “Okay. Thank you, so much.” 

Max shrugs dismissively, “No need.” 

* * *

“Are you ready, El?” Max says, both of her sweaty, yet comfortin’, hands on either side of Jane’s tense shoulders. 

Jane nods slowly, “I’m ready. Are you, babe?” 

The use of the nickname makes Max feel all dizzy, like a hallucinogenic dream, “As ready as I’ll ever be,” she says quickly, droppin’ her hands to pick up their bags. 

Jane slowly moves into the Wheeler’s house, not makin’ a sound. 

She quickly scurries up the staircase as quiet as a mouse tryna find some cheese, hurried into Mike’s room, grabs his car keys but someone taps her on her shoulder, causin’ her to jump about a foot in the air. 

It’s Will. Her brother. “Fuckin’ _hell_ Will! Warn a girl before you go onto her like that, geez!” 

Will rolls his eyes fondly, “You’re an idiot. What are you doin’ with Mike’s keys?” He replies, his cheery ‘n’ bubbly expression now crumpled and confused. 

Jane gulps audibly, her body slowly tensing like when ya bite outta a cone of ice cream, “N-Nothin’! He.. told me I could take it out for a spin!”

“No,” he says to her shakin’ his head, “he didn’t. You’re stealing it. El, you’re scarin’ me. What are you doin’?!” 

She sighs heavily, the world slowly darkenin’ in her bones, “I’m... I have to go, I’m leaving. With Max.” 

Will’s doe eyes widen in curiosity, “Do you like her now? Max?” 

Jane’s face turns an obvious shade of pink, “No! What! Ewh, gross! Never... do you like Mike?” 

Will shakes his head furiously, even if his cheeks are tellin’ him the opposite, “No! No! We’re just... friends. Just friends, nothin’ more.”

“If ya say so,” Jane says in a singy-songy voice, grinnin’ wildly. “Are you going to let me? Take his car, I mean.” 

“Well, where are you goin’? Mom an’ Hops will get pretty choked up if you don’t tell ‘em,” Will says sadly. 

“That’s why I’m not gonna tell ‘em, dingus,” she replies, rollin’ her eyes as she says the word she learnt from her good friend Robin a while back. 

Will let’s out a long sigh, “Well then, sure. Where are you two headed, may I ask?”

“You may,” she nods, “an’ California.” 

His eyes practically have turned into saucers by now, “What? Fuckin’... fuckin’ California?! Why?” 

Jane shrugs in response, as her flowery dungarees stretch, “Pfft, Max’s pops is there. I have to get outta here, we both do. So, let me do this, Will.” 

“Okay, you gotta call us every day. ‘N’ don’t forget me, or Mike, or Lucas or _Dustin_. Fuck knows what’ll happen if you forget Lucas or Dustin,” Will admits sorrowfully, “they love you so much.”

“‘N’ I love them so much,” Jane smiles tearily, “An’ Will? I could never forget you.”

Will let’s out a choked sob, before pullin’ his sister into a tight hug. “I love you, Jane Hopper.” 

“I love you too, Will Byers-Wheeler,” she giggles, as tears fall down her cheeks. 

* * *

Max places a coin into the phone box frustratingly after she’s been lookin’ through her bag for what seems to be ten minutes. 

She dials the number she’s lookin’ for, ‘n’ surprisingly, they pick up. 

“Hello, Buckley-Harrington residence how can I help ya?” A voice says, the voice is Robin’s. A very tired ‘n’ sleepy Robin at that. 

“Robin? Since when do ya fuckin’ answer with that? Are you two.. _TOGETHER_?!” Max whisper-yells into the telephone. 

An’ at that, Max can practically hear Robin rollin’ her eyes before she chuckles lightly, “No, Mayfield! Just for like, professional purposes? Yeah that’s it.” 

“Oh, well I, uhm, need to ask you a professional.. uhh.... question? If that’s alright with you?” She says to Robin, her voice fulla hope ‘n’ a slight hint of nervousness. 

Max can hear Robin smile through the phone, “Sure! Go ahead, hon!” 

“Okay uhm,” Max looks around tosee if anyone is listenin’, “I’m in love with El.” 

“You’re _WHAT_?! In love.. with El?! Joyce’s El? Hopper’s El?” Robin can’t tell if she should be happy for the girl, or in awe of her. 

“Yes Hopper’s girl! Nobody knows, besides the Party. They probably know, ‘n’ Will definitely does,” Max replies. 

“Ah well, I always knew there was somethin’ up with Will,” Robin admits, “anyways, how did you figure it out?” 

Max inhales a long ‘n’ shaky breath, “I didn’t! She confessed to me yesterday, at the diner near the uh arcade?” 

“Awh that’s so cute!” Robin squeals excitedly, “Are you two together now?” 

Max swallows, “Uhm.. n-no? Should we be?” 

On the other line, Robin lets out a hearty laugh, “Duh, dingus! When two people love each other, they should be together. Even if society says otherwise.” 

Max rolls her eyes at that statement, “Fuck society! If I wanna be in love with a girl, fuck it! I’ll be in love with a girl!” 

“That’s the spirit!” Robin cheers between giggles, “Now go get your girl!” 

Max pauses for a few moments, which seem to last like an eternity, “Ahah funny thing is, I actually turned her down last night...” 

“You _WHAT_?!” Robin yells, causin’ Max to inch away from the telephone, ‘cause she’s just THAT loud. 

“I got scared okay! I don’t know.. who I am! I like gals.. ‘n’ dudes too! I _loved_ Lucas.. then he fuckin’, I dunno. Got into Dustin. Which made me realize, I loved El the whole time!” She says, her voice laced in astonishment. 

“That’s okay, sweetie! You have to know yet, but I’m here for you okay? So is Steve, you know that already. Fuckin’ stupid ass. I hate that motherfucker,” Max laughs at her, “You know what he did? Fuckin’ let the milk, go sour.” 

Max giggles back at her, “I’m truly not surprised! Anyhow, I gotta go now, thank you so much Rob.” She doesn’t quite know where the nickname comes from, but she rolls with it. 

‘N’ Robin likes it, “No prob hon, have a lovely week!” 

The line goes dead after that, and Max lets out a breath she unknowingly kept in. Relief, and happiness, rushes over her. 

She sits on the sidewalk, waitin’ for El to show up. 

A coupla minutes later, she does, “C’mon, Max! We haven’t got much time, let’s go!” 

Max suddenly starts to giggle happily to herself, she hasn’t a notion why, maybe it’s ‘cause of Jane ‘n’ their feelings for each other, or that they’re runnin’ off to Cali like rebels, but she does, ‘n’ grabs their bags and hops in. 

“I brought some music by the way!” Jane grins happily to her, “Jonathan made me some mixes! Thought we could listen, if that’s alright with you?” 

Max smiles happily, as if she’s walkin’ on a fluffy cloud made outta candy floss that’d stick to your hands, overcome with joy ‘n’ happiness, “‘Course it is! I’m very excited.” 

“Me too,” Jane admits, “I’m glad we did this.” 

Her cheeks flush at Jane’s honesty, makin’ her look out the window ‘n’ go all mushy ‘n’ lovesick, “I’m glad too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it bubbas !! <3  
> my tumblr: sadiesviolets  
> my instas: sugarsink ‘n’ heartfeltsink !


End file.
